


National Tony Stark Day

by overcastskeleton



Series: IronStrange Library [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, IronStrange, M/M, Magic Family, Peter is so soft, Slight Smut, Superfamily, Tony Stark and Stephen Strange are the best dads, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Peter and Stephen plan a birthday dinner for Tony Stark, needless to say, it does not go well





	National Tony Stark Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is two days late because I was so busy, but better late than never.
> 
> Vietnamese translation [here](https://www.wattpad.com/583404722-ironstrange-transfiction-national-tony-stark-day)

Tony’s eyes fluttered open at the feeling of warm lips on the back of his shoulder and calloused fingertips on his bare skin. He smiled to himself and snuggled back into the warm body behind him.

“There better be a damn good reason for waking me up at 5:30 in the morning,” Tony mumbled, a sleepy smile on his face.

Stephen’s hand moved down into the boxers Tony had worn to bed and ran along the skin of his hips. “Happy Birthday.” He whispered into Tony’s ear and nipped at his throat.

Tony moaned quietly. “Beauty sleep is important Steph, I’m not getting any younger.” He ground his hips back into Stephen’s nonetheless.

“Orgasms are good for your health.” Stephen stroked Tony’s hardening length. “You can trust me on this, I’m a doctor.” He flicked his wrist in a steady rhythm.

A choked moan escaped the back of Tony’s throat. “Is this why you woke me up at the crack of dawn? Birthday sex?”

Stephen rolled Tony onto his back and climbed on top of him. “Mind-blowing birthday sex,” he corrected, pressing his lips to Tony’s Adam’s apple.

Tony groaned into his hand as Stephen rocked his hips into Tony’s thigh. “Peter’s gonna hear.”

“Then be quiet.” Stephen smirked up at him and pulled Tony’s boxers down. “Besides, the kid sleeps like a rock.” He kissed Tony’s hip bones and buried his nose into the dark curly hair at the base of his cock. He mouthed at Tony’s length, pulling another wanton moan from Tony throat.

Tony wrapped his hand into Stephen’s hair, his other hand still covering his mouth. “It’s gonna be hard if you keep doing that,” he whispered hoarsely, fighting to keep his voice even.

“Do you want me to stop?” Stephen asked, pulling away from him.

“Don’t you dare.” Tony thrusted his hips up towards Stephen’s mouth at the loss of contact.

Stephen smirked. “That’s what I thought.” Stephen wrapped his lips around the head of Tony’s cock and Tony involuntarily thrusted up into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_!” He hissed, grabbing Stephen’s head.

And yeah, as far as sleepy birthday sex goes, this was pretty good.

*** * * * ***

“You’ve got me feeling like a teenager again, Doc.” Tony buttoned up his dress shirt. “It’s like refractory periods are non-existent for you.”

Stephen pulled a t-shirt over his head. “They practically are when you know the human body as well as I do.” He walked over to Tony and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips. “Happy birthday, babe.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist. “It’s my birthday? I would have never guessed.” He smiled dopily and kissed Stephen’s chest.

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Stephen wrapped a tie around Tony’s neck and tied it with shaky fingers.

Tony smiled at the kind gesture and kissed Stephen’s palm. “Nothing. I don’t need a big celebration. I’ve got everything I could ever want.” He looped his fingers through Stephen’s.

“You’re getting sappy on me.” Stephen squeezed Tony’s hands lightly.

Tony shrugged. “Must come with age.” He stepped back and pulled on his suit jacket. “Is Peter up yet?”

There was then a resounding crash from the kitchen. Tony and Stephen sighed in unison.

“Peter’s up.” They said together, and walked out of their shared bedroom.

Peter, Tony and Stephen’s twelve year old son, was standing on the kitchen counter, reaching for a bowl. “Hey dads.”

“Pete, come on, we talked about this.” Stephen sighed. “No climbing in the house.”

Peter froze, arm still outstretched. “It’s not my fault Dr. Dad keeps all the bowls on the top shelves. I can’t reach them.”

“He’s got a point.” Tony looked up at Stephen. “You can’t blame him. What did you drop?”

“Wine glass,” Peter said quickly. “But that’s okay, because you guys have like hundreds of them.”

Tony grabbed the dustpan reserved for these specific moments. “It’s fine. Just go put on some shoes and Steph will get you a bowl. Don’t step on the floor!”

Peter jumped over to the counter across the kitchen with ease, nearly knocking over the bowl of fruit in the process.

“Hurry up! You’re gonna be late for school!” Stephen called, stepping around Tony to reach up and grab a bowl from the cabinet.

Peter ran back into the kitchen, sliding across the floor in his Chucks. “I’m not going to school.”

“You’re not...going...to...school?” Stephen raised and eyebrow and set the bowl on the counter in front of Peter.

Peter filled his bowl with his favorite cereal and poured milk into it. “Nope. It’s dad’s birthday. A national holiday. Which means, no school.”

“Nice try.” Stephen rolled his eyes. “So, are you gonna buy lunch or take it?”

Tony threw the broken glass away. “Oh come on, Steph, let the kid skip. It’s my birthday.”

“That’d be a more convincing argument if it was _his_ birthday.” Stephen leaned against the counter.

“Come on babe.” Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist.

Peter pouted slightly. “Yeah, please Dr. Dad.”

“It could be my birthday present,” Tony suggested.

Stephen looked down at Tony. “I thought you didn’t want anything for your birthday.”

“I changed my mind.” Tony smiled sweetly and kissed Stephen’s cheek. “I gotta get to work. I love you.”

Stephen pecked Tony’s lips. “I love you too. Don’t work too hard. It’s your birthday.”

“Goodbye little man.” Tony ruffled Peter’s already messy hair. “Have a good day. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Peter said with his mouth full of cereal.

Tony blew a kiss to Stephen and grabbed his briefcase as he walked out the door. Stephen grabbed the “kiss” out of the air and pocketed it.

“So.” Stephen turned to Peter. “If you’re gonna stay home today, then you’re gonna help me with your dad’s surprise.”

Peter perked up, a huge smile on his face. “Okay!”

An hour later,  Stephen and Peter were walking through the aisles of their local grocery store...well, Stephen was walking, Peter was practicing his parkour skills.

“Pete, watch out!” Stephen yelled as his son nearly collided with an employee restocking a display case.

“Sorry!” Pete apologized profusely, and ran back to Stephen’s side. “I’m so sorry sir!”

Stephen put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and steered him away from the angry employee.

“What are we looking for?” Peter asked, jumping over a wet floor sign.

“Stuff for a birthday dinner for your dad,” Stephen answered, picking up a box of pasta.

Peter bounced excitedly. “What are we cooking?”

“Lobster Penne.” Stephen took the box off the shelf and handed it to Peter.

“Can you cook that?” Peter asked skeptically.

Stephen shrugged. “How hard can it be? Come on, let’s go get the lobsters.”

“Maybe we should just order Chinese food,” Peter mumbled cheekily, following his dad through the store.

Peter’s eyes widened when he saw the tank of lobsters. His jaw dropped. “These are so cool!” Peter ran up to the tank and pressed his face against it. “Look at them!” He rambled on excitedly. “Do we get to take them home?”

Stephen smiled at him. “Yeah.” He waved an employee over. “Can we get three please?”

“Wait, why aren’t they red?” Peter asked, staring into the beady eyes of the biggest lobster.

“They only turn red when they’re cooked,” The employee explained. “Until then, keep them alive and in a cool area.”

Pete looked up at Stephen in horror. “You boil them alive?!?” He yelled. “That’s horrible!”

“Calm down.” Stephen knelt down in front of Peter. “They don’t even feel it.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? You mean to tell me you wouldn’t feel it if you were submerged in boiling water until you turned red?” He sassed.

“Are you guys gonna take the lobsters or not?” The employee asked.

“Just a minute-”

“No!” Peter yelled. “I refuse to be apart of your murder-torture business any longer!” Peter dramatically stormed out of the seafood section. “You’re a monster!”

“He gets this from his father,” he mumbled to himself. “Peter wait!” He ran after his son.

Peter walked out of the store briskly, ignoring Stephen. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“I thought you knew!” Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“We can order takeout. Dad said he didn’t want anything anyways,” Peter said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

They stared at each other for a while, before Stephen groaned. “Fine. We are going to make the best of this. Because we are Stark-Strange men, and Stark-Strange men are resourceful.”

*** * * * ***

“Is everything ready?” Stephen rushed around the kitchen, grabbing plates.

Peter ran out of his room, carrying a tiny box wrapped in wrapping paper decorated with equations on it. “I wrapped the gift.”

They had decided to buy Tony a tie and watch for his birthday.

“Nice.” Stephen set the table. “Put it on the table. How’s that look?”

Peter took a step back and stared at the classroom. “It looks good,” he confirmed.

And not a moment too soon, because the front door opened, and Tony walked into the apartment. A tired smile appeared on his face when he saw Peter and Stephen standing next to each other.

“Happy birthday!” They said in unison.

Tony chuckled, taking off his suit jacket. “What’s all this?”

“We just wanted to celebrate you, dad.” Peter said.

“Chinese food?” Tony’s smile widened.

Stephen stepped forward, taking the suit jacket from Tony. “Well it was going to be lobster penne, but Peter decided to become a lobster activist.”

“Did you know they boil them _alive_!” Peter shouted.

“It was quite the shock for him,” Stephen whispered and kissed Tony’s cheek. “How was work?” He guided him to a chair and pushed him into it gently.

Tony ran a hand over his face. “Tiring, but I don’t want to talk about it right now, I’m with you guys.”

“Do you think we can find a way to rescue the lobsters?” Peter wondered aloud. “Like raise awareness.” He opened the carton of Lo Mein.

Tony passed his plate to Stephen. “I’m sure PETA would be willing to help.” His eyes landed on the box in the center of the table. “What’s that?”

“A _small_ gift dad and I got you,” Peter said around a mouthful of noodles.

“I told you that I didn’t want anything,” Tony protested.

Stephen pushed the box towards Tony. “It was my idea. Open it.”

Tony opened it carefully, trying hard not to rip the wrapping paper. “A tie.”

“Which you can try on tonight.” Stephen whispered under his breath and winked at Tony discreetly

Tony flushed slightly. “And a watch.”

“Dr. Dad said it would go with the tie,” Peter said, oblivious.

Stephen set his hand on Tony’s thigh. “It’s optional for tonight though.”

“You’re shameless, Stephen.” Tony leaned forward and kissed Stephen, much to Peter’s revulsion.

Stephen smirked. “Only for you.”

“Dads I am literally trying to eat right now,” Peter complained, covering his eyes.

“Sorry Pete,” Tony kissed the corner of Stephen’s mouth. “Can’t help myself around your dad.”

Peter gulped down his glass of water. “Can we watch a movie?”

“Sure. You can pick.” Tony took a bite of his egg roll. “Be there in a bit. Let me finish eating, some of us don’t scarf down our food like wolves.”

 *** * * * ***  

Stephen yawned as the credits to the action movie they were watching rolled lazily across the screen. He ran a hand over Tony’s back, and glanced at Peter, who was sprawled out on the couch and snoring lightly.

“This was the best birthday I’ve had in a really long time,” Tony mumbled sleepily.

“We didn’t even do anything special.” Stephen looked up at the ceiling.

Tony sat up on Stephen’s lap. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve got you.” He kissed Stephen’s jaw. “And Peter, and that tie.” He wrapped his arms around Stephen’s shoulders. “What more could I want?” He pressed a firm kiss to Stephen’s lips.

Stephen wrapped a hand in Tony’s shirt, the other planted firmly onto the back of Tony’s neck, tugging him closer.

“Get a room you two,” Peter mumbled sleepily and rolled over onto his side.

The two men chuckled.

“I love you,” Tony whispered.

Stephen cupped Tony’s face. “I love you too.”

“And I love you, little man.” Tony stood up and draped a blanket over Peter.

Peter grunted in response.

“Where are you going?” Stephen asked.

“Back to the room, someone promised me an interesting night with a tie.” Tony smirked. “You coming?”

Stephen stood quickly and followed Tony.

Yeah, Stephen followed through with his promise.


End file.
